


【蝙超/BS/p-w-p】肉糜

by Vikooo



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikooo/pseuds/Vikooo
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	【蝙超/BS/p-w-p】肉糜

避雷！  
#触////■■手 怀////■■孕  
一点点外星生物X超的戏份  
#未交往 暧昧期  
4000+

——

保护世界是有很多风险的。  
谁都想过最高的代价是死亡，之类的。  
但很少有人会想到——蝙蝠侠会在一场战斗中操了超人。

……

缓过神来的时候布鲁斯已经被那一团黏糊糊蠕动着的肉团包裹住了，这大概是那个该死的“外星生物”的体内，确切的说那根本就是纠缠在一起的烂肉，一下一下鼓动着的肉好像下一秒就要炸开一般，薄薄一层生物膜下布满清晰可见红紫交加的血丝，交缠着的两层肉之间牵扯出粘稠的线，还有更糟糕的——那层层叠叠的肉块中伸出了几条触手状的肉条——是的，一拥而上就将蝙蝠侠的战衣团团围住了。

动惮不得——在被缓缓勒紧的窒息感和令人作呕的腥味下，蝙蝠侠的视线渐渐模糊，只有一片血肉模糊——不，他甚至怀疑自己出现了死前的幻想，不然为什么他看到不远处纠缠在一起的肉团中出现了超人？

氪星人的状况并没有比他好多少，显然已经在这糟糕的环境中呆了很久了——那个外星生物的唾液酸已将氪星人蓝红相间的战斗服溶解得差不多了，印着"S"标志的那一块也只是因为惯性而摇摇欲坠，随着呼吸的起伏白皙的胸乳呼之欲出。

那黏滑的肉条将超人的腰缠了一圈又一圈，在优美的肌理上留下凹凸不平的红痕，它缓缓缩紧时克拉克便会如脱水的鱼般可怜兮兮地挺腰挣扎，他显然比布鲁斯还要意识模糊，却还咬着下唇似乎在忍着什么，只是目光已经涣散，鼻息间的气息也紊乱。

那触手渐渐爬上氪星人的胸膛，像是调情般用它的尖端顺着S的曲线抚过，再分泌出透明的液体将覆盖的布料腐蚀。于是那本该刻着鲜红标志的地方便被白得晃眼的肌肤取代了。

触手再一次向超人的胸伸去——  
"放开他！"布鲁斯避开要封住嘴的触手，用尽力气喊，挣扎的同时也被缠得越来越紧，能感觉到蝙蝠侠战衣也被溶解得差不多了，而那浓郁到让人难以忽视的肉腥味让他头痛欲裂，几乎就要背过气去。

然而他并没有就这样死在这，在快窒息的那一刻，肉罐突然开始剧烈晃动，触手推动着他动了起来——然后把他和克拉克撞在了一起，真的是撞，他甚至还反弹了一下。

那双湛蓝的眼眸在眼前突然放大，好像是被突然扔进深海之中，布鲁斯不由自主屏住了呼吸。克拉克灼热的吐息落在他脸上，随即他垂眸，鸦黑的睫毛在布满黏液的脸上投下一片模糊不清的阴影。

布鲁斯能感觉到克拉克很虚弱，他想凑上前去看看他是不是昏死过去了，却无法动弹，触手却配合地将克拉克的脸抬了起来。  
神明的脸没有一点瑕疵——甚至连小伤口都没有，透明的粘液和因缺氧造成的面部泛红反而使他变得更加性感——

性感、性感。多少人在他面前这样夸过Superman？他没有一次附和，哪怕他在潜意识中点头了千百遍。

连瞬间都变得缓慢。  
鸦黑的睫毛缓缓抬起，湿润的蓝眼睛像乌云破晓后被日光照耀的粼粼海面，即便眼神涣散也依然透亮。他有些迷糊地眨眼，睫毛扇动着，像是把游离的情丝也扇进了布鲁斯的心里。

“Bruce…”他轻轻吐气，将脸别到了一旁，余光却不断往旁边瞥，他有些含胸，一边想挣脱身后束缚着手的肉块一边害羞地躲着布鲁斯的目光，“别看了……”

“！”布鲁斯这才缓过神来，哦，自己刚刚正像第一次看色情杂志的少年盯着封面的大胸女郎看个不停——这简直太丢人了，但他依然严肃地板着脸，“我只是想确认一下你没事……”

“谢谢你的关心，我没事。”氪星人对搭档的关心报以一个微笑。没人能抵抗超人的笑容，布鲁斯还想说些什么。但是、他们俩的胸突然就贴到一起了——拉奥在上！那触手又不安分地动了起来，按着他们的背往前送，那力气大的无法抵抗，于是他们只能胸贴胸。

黏液刚好充当了并不需要的润滑剂，他们每动一下就能听见胸与胸的贴合处传来的“咕啾”声。  
太羞耻了。  
可还没有到头——  
触手将氪星人轻而易举地半举了起来，让他半个身子靠在肉壁上，蠕动着环过他修长的脚踝，再抬起他的膝盖，分开——朝着布鲁斯大张开，展示那早已被腐蚀掉布料的私处，而会阴处好巧不巧就顶在蝙蝠的性器上，更巧的是布鲁斯还硬了。

克拉克不由自主看了一眼布鲁斯，后者显然不敢对上他的视线，只是狠狠盯着他们俩贴着的下身，好像要从眼睛里射出热视线把自己擅自勃起的小兄弟射出一个洞——嗯，那会很疼的。

克拉克用小腿蹭了蹭布鲁斯的腰侧，表达一下自己的理解和关心。  
“至少…外面没事了？我们只需要解决自己的问题。”  
布鲁斯将那误会成了搭档对他发出的邀请，但他忽视了心里小小的雀跃，郑重地发出警告，“Clark，你的脑子现在不清醒。”  
“我很清楚现在的状况，Bruce……他们想让……哼嗯！”克拉克突然发出一声急促的短吟，触手分裂成极细的几条钻入了他的后穴，在入口处打着转进入，从未体验过的异物感让克拉克红了眼眶，他扭动着要试图向后退，然而触手只是将他缠得更紧。

“Clark！”布鲁斯紧张地叫出了声，万一那触手是想在他肚子里塞一个炸弹怎么办。  
“哈…嗯……Bruce！他们想让我…嗯啊……成为母体，他们要在地球上繁衍！他们在你体内注入了…嗯唔……那个星球的精体…通过你来让我受精…！！”克拉克艰难地继续刚刚被打断的解释。

让超人受精？  
这听起来简直像最低劣恶俗的玩笑，最黄暴香艳的色情电影，像阴暗角落中憎恨正义象征的人们嘴里吐出来的亵神言论。

“唔嗯——”克拉克仰着头，那触手已从原先原本的几小条汇聚成了成年男子的阴茎一般粗长的柱状物，内部却有几条分散开来，其中几条细小的吮住前列腺的位置按压勾旋，快感让氪星人的眼前布满了花点，在他的骨髓中炸开烟花。

克拉克紧紧拽着缠住手的黏糊糊的肉团，大口喘息。湿透的肉穴里全是那冰凉的黏液，触手进出着，摩擦穴口，克拉克渐渐感觉下体发热发痒——操，那黏液是有催情性质的——这跟色情影片有什么区别？

布鲁斯当然没好到哪去，或许刚刚涂在他身上的也是催情的黏液，只不过隔了一会才生效，无法忍耐了——那触手还包裹住他的性器撸动着，前端吐出的液体尽数滴在克拉克被触手操着的穴上。他的唇吐出克拉克的名字，却没有声音。他着迷地看着氪星人被包裹在迷乱的肉粉色中，被畸形的外星生物侵犯身体——

不该有的兴奋、绝不该有的兴奋在体内燃烧。他不是什么变态反社会，他更不想看自己最好的朋友受苦——那这兴奋感从何而来？  
他其实想到了原因，却又不敢想，这是否超越了什么界限。可他们如今的状况已经超出所谓的「界限」十万八千里了。

克拉克挣扎着，却一下比一下虚弱，哪怕是小小一个挺腰，一次呼吸，都能让体内聚积在一起的触手狠狠地折磨敏感的肠道，轻而易举地将他推上高潮。  
“呜、啊……Bruce…Bruce……帮帮我…”他望着布鲁斯在他穴口正上方吐精的性器，再用那湛蓝的盛着生理泪水的眼睛看着布鲁斯，轻轻重复着叫他的名字。

“Clark…！操……我真的很抱歉……嗯…！”然而布鲁斯无法控制自己朝着克拉克被侵犯的场景射精。

“不、不是！Bruce……操我吧…或者摸摸我也好…”再也无法忍受了——他不能接受在蝙蝠侠面前，被另一个生物操上高潮，又或许这是一种被意外激发出来的渴望。克拉克的腿难耐地不停蹭着布鲁斯的肌肤，心底的情感像是定时炸弹般爆发了，克拉克无助地发出短促的叫声，那听起来像哽咽。

“Clark…”耳边响起嗡鸣声，布鲁斯怔怔望着那只有神该拥有的容颜被欲望浸润扭曲得迷乱的样子。

「亵神者」——在撞入克拉克体内的时候，他的脑子里闪现出这一个词语。

布鲁斯的体温，摩擦着柔软而汁水充盈的肠壁，这对于滚烫的肉穴来说是个不小的刺激，“哈……嗯哈啊啊——！Bruce…我！嗯啊啊啊…！”克拉克两眼一翻硬生生被肏射了，在达到高潮的同时，发出破碎的呻吟与泣音。

布鲁斯从没见过克拉克这么脆弱的样子——这么放荡的样子，他向他展现了所有的所有。好像那催情的黏液已经渗进了他的脑子里一般。蓝眼睛一片昏茫，两片好看的唇微微张，吐出呻吟，小小的虎牙在延液里反着光。

布鲁斯摆腰将性器撞入软得一塌糊涂的小穴，触手终于放开了对他们的束缚，只是缠绕在身上挑逗着敏感带，比如克拉克敏感的乳尖和富有弹性的胸部——所以克拉克和布鲁斯此刻得以靠得极近，近到视野里只有彼此，没有恶心的肉色背景——只有彼此。

他们十指相扣，炙热的温度裹挟着彼此。  
吐息颤抖着交缠着，将唇向彼此渐渐引去，仰头接吻，将所有的言语堵进对方的嘴里，换来呻吟与喘息。他们望进彼此的眼眸，感到熟悉却又陌生。  
一种情感在体内奔走。

“啊、啊啊！哈……Bruce！”克拉克颤抖着发出带着鼻音的啜泣，对随即要到来的高潮显得惶恐无措，随即他又马上吻住了布鲁斯的唇，依恋，而又亲昵。随随便便的冲撞研磨都让他头昏眼花，大脑似乎要融化了，身体对于快感不能更加诚实，不断的高潮高潮高潮——他的所有都极致兴奋，像是一个舞者，在赤道上跳跃。

这是否是梦境？  
倘能睡去，倒也幸运。这本身就是一场夜宴。所有迷幻的情色，都可能得到梦的纵容，于是性欲像一场大火般灼烧，肆意妄为，一发不可收拾，在他们纠缠在一起的身体上点火，让他们的意识都融化成了滚烫的水。

快到了、快到了。他们喘息着，在城市上空漂浮的肉罐当中，或许下面正在进行灾难救援工作，联合国正把导弹对准这蠕动的肉罐。然而他们只是喘息着，好像他们生来就只是，为了彼此，为了与彼此结合。

“不……！啊啊啊—…！Bruce，不要……你不能，嗯啊！射在里面！天啊……嗯啊，啊啊…快，出去！哈，嗯…！”  
“Clark！我没法……操！”要是射在里面会让超人受精——让他生下来自另一个星球的生命体。一切都全完了。然而肉块却以那不可抗的力量将他狠狠压制住了，他只能尽力阻止自己的射精，却无法将克拉克体内抽出去，“哈…哈…………——！！”缠在布鲁斯脖子上的触手忽然发力，狠狠扼住了布鲁斯咽喉。

“Bruce……！！No…——！！嗯——哈啊啊啊啊啊………！嗯……————”  
布鲁斯无法控制，在克拉克体内疯狂的射精了。

肉罐降下，眼前腥红的血肉开始解体。

克拉克抽搐着捂住自己的小腹，暂时无法闭合的后穴汩汩流出白浊。

在看到外界的天空时——  
他知道，全完了。

——

“哈、哈……哈啊……”凌晨，布鲁斯韦恩从床上又一次惊醒，和以往的夜晚差不多——只是这次的梦太过于真实，甚至难以置信到了恐怖的地步。

为什么会做这样的梦？  
Clark……这本不应该。可梦境的真实感是如此强烈，以至于那浑身的灼热此刻还存在于体表。

他对于克拉克的感情……到底——？

……

那是一如既往地，平凡的一天……除了昨晚的那场梦以外。

一切都本该平凡的。

直到傍晚时分天空中——那个蠕动着的、血肉组成的物体的出现。

超人很快就赶到了。蝙蝠侠发现，他蓝色的瞳孔惊恐地望向那肉罐，他的耳朵在夕阳中泛红。

…………

END.


End file.
